


Moonlit Sea, Restless Night

by Kavi



Series: Pirate Alliance [1]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Angsty Trafalgar D. Water Law, Aromantic Monkey D. Luffy, Awkward Conversations, Implied Relationships, Late Night Conversations, Light Angst, M/M, Minor Monkey D. Luffy/Trafalgar D. Water Law, Minor Roronoa Zoro/Vinsmoke Sanji, Nakamaship, One-Sided Attraction, Past Violence, Post-Time Skip, Relationship Study, Unresolved Romantic Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-30
Updated: 2016-09-30
Packaged: 2018-08-18 14:54:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8165827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kavi/pseuds/Kavi
Summary: Luffy wakes up in the night and thinks he senses someone's presence. A semi-awkward conversation with an angsty Law ensues. 
implied Zosan and one-sided Lawlu





	

**Author's Note:**

> Yo! This is my first fan fic on here, and for One Piece in general ahaha. This will probably become part of a series of linked one-shots for Lawlu. Can't guarantee that all of them will be this mild though, haha
> 
> Lemme know how you like it, and if I'm tagging stuff correctly thanks
> 
> じゃなあ~

He saw fire, smoke, dust. Blood dripping down his fingers, red, so red. Distant shouting and gunshots. And a voice, a soft voice near his ear, choked with emotion and growing weaker with each word: 

"Luffy...please pass this on to the others...thank you...for loving me."

Luffy jolted awake, eyes wide. His heart raced, pounding blood raging in his ears like a river. He swallowed, staring into the darkness of the crew's quarters. Hammocks and the sleeping bodies of his crew were just barely distinguishable in the dim atmosphere. Luffy reached out a hand and felt around for his hat. When he felt the familiar coarse weave, he pulled it close, hugging it to his chest. It smelled of straw and sea spray. And something else...Luffy couldn't place it, but it didn't matter. All he knew was that it was familiar, in a way that nothing else ever would be, and that was what he needed. As he breathed in the scent of the straw hat, his pulse slowed, and he could feel the sweat start to cool on his clothes. Luffy closed his eyes and settled his body once again for sleep.

But...what was that? His eyes snapped open and up toward the deck. There was a presence; he could sense it with his Haki. The sense of it overwhelmed him. It was strong, powerful, wild. And familiar, as close to Luffy's heart as the hat still gripped to his chest. He knew this presence better than anyone else's. 

As he recognized it, Luffy gasped out loud with astonishment and joy. His jaw dropped open, and he could feel his eyes swimming. 

"Ace?!" Luffy whispered hoarsely into the darkness, his face tilted upwards toward the underside of the deck. The presence was still there, and Luffy could feel what a strong spirit it was. It seemed to call out to him.

Still groggy, Luffy swung his legs out of his hammock and stumbled to the ground. He seized the ladder with an outstretched arm, and drew himself to it, snapping loudly. There were sleepy murmurs from his crewmates, but Luffy didn't care. He scrambled up the ladder and burst through the hatch. "ACE?!" 

A figure was sitting on the balustrade of the Sunny, facing out to sea. At the sound of the hatch and Luffy's yell, they started and whirled around. It was dark, but in the dim moonlight, Luffy recognized the fluffy white hat and glittering earrings. It was Law.

The two stared at each other for a moment, then spoke simultaneously, overlapping each other:

"You're not A-"  
"Mugiwara-ya, wh-"

Both were interrupted by an angry voice from behind Luffy.

"Luffy!" Sanji's head poked through the hatch, his curled eyebrows furrowed in annoyance. "What're you doing yelling like that in the middle of the night?! We're trying to get some sleep here!"

A sleepy voice drifted up from below. "Morning already?" 

Sanji glanced down, a tender look flitting across his face. It was replaced by annoyance almost immediately. "See? You even managed to wake up Marimo."

"Ah, sorry Sanj-"

"Whatever, just come back in when you've decided to be quiet," the cook said, and vanished below, closing the hatch behind him. 

Luffy and Law stared at the closed hatch for a few seconds. There was an awkward silence, the only sounds coming from the creaking of the ship and lapping of the waves against the hull. 

"So," Law said, raising an eyebrow. "Did you need something, Mugiwara-ya?"

Luffy blinked at the still-sitting pirate. "Oh yeah! I thought I sensed--! ...well, never mind, actually." He bit the inside of his cheek, lowering his eyes. 

Law cocked his head, regarding Luffy. "You sensed something? An enemy--?" He tensed up and put a hand on his sword, concentrating on perceiving the presences around him.

"Ah! No, it wasn't an enemy. I just thought I felt...well, a familiar presence."

Law looked at him quizzically. "It was probably me. I'm familiar."

"Well yes, but--"

"I'm the only one out here, Mugiwara-ya." 

Luffy fell silent. "Yeah."

Law watched him, then turned back to face the ocean. "Mm."

Luffy came up behind him and put his hands on the balustrade. "So wait, why are you out here anyway, Torao? Shouldn't you be sleeping?"

"Nah. Couldn't."

"How come?"

Law shot him a sidelong glance. "I was just thinking."

"About what?" Luffy leaned in closer, naturally curious.

Law pushed Luffy's face away with the palm of his hand. "About how annoying you are. Just go back to sleep, Mugiwara-ya." 

Luffy batted Law's hand away, jumping back. "That's not fun, Torao. Fine, you don't have to tell me. I don't care anyway." He crossed his arms and turned his shoulder to Law.

The waves sloshed quietly against the Sunny. 

"I don't like fire," Law commented quietly. 

Luffy leaned against the balustrade, peering at Law. "What? You don't? Why?" 

Law ignored him. "Mugiwara-ya, do you like fire?" 

Puzzled, Luffy frowned. "Yeah, of course I like fire. Ace could use i--" He stopped abruptly as an odd wave of pain swelled in his chest. His brows knitted together and he touched his chest, where the cross-shaped scar carved his flesh. Law watched him, waiting for an answer. 

"I-I'm not sure. I used to like fire. Now I don't know." 

Law turned away. "I used to have a sister, you know. She was just as impulsive as you are. Always saying stuff before realizing what was coming out of her mouth."

Mouth slightly agape, Luffy stared at Law. This sort of personal sharing was unprecedented for the reserved pirate, and Luffy was a little shocked. He couldn't stop himself from asking, "Used to?" 

"Yeah. She died. A long time ago."

Luffy's thoughts briefly flashed back to his childhood. Sabo, smiling a gap-toothed smile, now gone. Ace laughing, his freckles crinkling. Now gone. 

"I'm sorry about your brother, Mugiwara-ya."

Luffy started out of his reverie, and raised his eyes. Law was gazing out to sea, a grave expression on his face. After waiting a moment, Luffy hopped up next to Law, letting his legs dangle out over the water. Law didn't react.

"What was her name? Your sister, I mean."

"Lammy."

The two sat in silence together on the balustrade, lost in their own memories. Luffy wasn't sure how much time passed before Law spoke again.

"Mugiwara-ya. Have you ever been in love?" 

Luffy thought about it. "No, I don't think so. Have you?"

"Yeah."

"What's it like?"

Law looked straight at him, and Luffy felt a strange intensity from his gaze. He shifted uncomfortably under Law's eyes.

"It feels like I could tell them anything, all of my secrets. And it feels like those secrets are safe with them. It's an odd sort of trust. It's pretty overpowering." Law didn't blink, watching Luffy. 

The younger pirate looked back at him, his face blooming with innocence under the moonlight. "Then," Luffy said slowly, with eyes wide, "I think I might be in love with everyone on this ship." 

That comment broke Law's trance, and he cracked a large smile. He reached over and ruffled Luffy's hair. "Maybe so, maybe so."

Abruptly, Law swung his legs back over the railing and set them down on the deck. "Well, I'm gonna hit the hay. See you, Mugiwara-ya." 

Luffy turned to track Law's movement. "Ah, wait! Torao, are you in love with anyone? I wanna know, please tell me. How many people are you in love with?" 

Law stopped. His smile was hidden in the darkness. "Just one," he called over his shoulder. "Goodnight, Luffy."

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for the read! 
> 
> じゃなあ~


End file.
